


The Way You Look Tonight

by EGirlSupreme



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, bitches being switches, they bone but its mostly implied and almost entirely feelings, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGirlSupreme/pseuds/EGirlSupreme
Summary: For Ahri and Kai’Sa, reunions after a long day apart often end in kisses and conversations.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Fly Me To The Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082882
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	The Way You Look Tonight

When Kai’Sa gets home, most of the lights are already turned out. It’s not that nobody’s home; Evelynn is probably holed up in her office threatening people via scarily polite emails and Akali is almost certainly in the basement playing one of her fighting games, but off the top of her head, Kai’Sa doesn’t know where Ahri is.

She checks some of her usual haunts on her way inside—a peek in the kitchen as Kai’Sa hangs up her keys and she finds an empty counter, a look in the living room finds the TV off and the couch cushions neat and untouched, and Kai’Sa even checks Ahri’s office on her way to their room, but still no luck.

Ahri _should_ be home tonight. She’d promised to not work late two nights in a row after Kai’Sa had insisted her new product line would launch better if she got some sleep. Ahri isn’t a liar, per se, but she does have quite a knack for weaseling her way out of things—whether it’s on purpose or intentional, Kai’Sa doesn’t know, but when it comes to promises about taking proper care of herself, Ahri often simply forgets to keep them. 

Shrugging her jacket off of her shoulders, Kai’Sa makes her way to her closet, neatly placing it on a hanger. She’s barely even been in the house for more than a few minutes, and she hasn’t even _seen_ Ahri today, but a few strands of cream noticeably stick out from the seams of the dark fabric like a beacon, having managed to appear seemingly from thin air. Kai’Sa sighs. She’ll deal with that tomorrow.

Kai’Sa turns, and she’s almost knocked off balance as Ahri slams into her full force, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Kai’Sa’s shoulders. It’s only due to incredibly fast reflexes that Kai’Sa manages to get her hands around Ahri’s thighs fast enough that she won’t fall to the ground.

She lets out a small grunt. “A little warning would be nice, you know.”

Ahri leans forward, pressing a small, chaste kiss to Kai’Sa’s lips before pulling back with a smile. “Don’t be a party pooper, you caught me fine enough. Besides, it’s no fun if I warn you beforehand. Ruins the surprise.”

Kai’Sa chuckles as she readjusts her grip. “I suppose that’s true. You certainly surprised me. I couldn’t find you on my way upstairs.”

“I was downstairs,” Ahri explains. “Akali had a question about something and I was on my way back up when I saw you get back.” She tilts her head with a small, mischievous smile, and there’s a twinkle in her eye that Kai’Sa knows means she’s up to something. “Why? Did you think I went back on my word? I promised you I’d be home tonight, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Kai’Sa confirms, as she moves them out of the closet, “but you don’t have the best track record when it comes to not overworking yourself.”

Ahri lets out a small hum, pressing her face into Kai’Sa’s shoulder and peppering small, open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone. “What can I say? I’m a changed woman. I’ve learned the error of my ways.” She pauses, lifting her head up and scrunching up her face in displeasure. “Besides, today sucked. No way I was staying any longer than I had to, I had to schmooze a bunch of investors earlier and it ruined my mood. Ew.” 

“Old men?” Kai’Sa asks, knowingly.

“Old men,” Ahri confirms, with a somber nod. “The worst. One of them wouldn’t stop staring at my boobs the whole meeting, I swear. It’s like he thought I couldn’t see him or something.”

“You _do_ have nice boobs,” Kai’Sa says, sparing a brief, appreciative glance down. “But he shouldn’t have been looking at them without permission. They’re none of his business.”

“And yet here you are, looking at them without permission.” Ahri raises an eyebrow with a small smirk. “A bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

Kai’Sa hums, bringing her gaze back up to look Ahri in the eyes. “I don’t have permission?”

Ahri moves an arm off of Kai’Sa’s shoulder to pat the side of her cheek. “Of course you have permission, Kai. I’m just teasing. Please, do keep looking. It makes me feel pretty when hot girls ogle me.”

“You are pretty,” Kai’Sa says, tone confident and sure. “You don’t need me to look at your boobs for that to be true—it’s already a fact.”

“My, my, what a flatterer.” Ahri smiles, wide and inviting. “Careful, you’ll inflate my ego.” 

“Please.” Kai’Sa huffs. “It’s already so big that carrying you around is making my arms hurt.” 

Before Ahri can protest, Kai’Sa walks over to the edge of their bed and unceremoniously dumps her on it.

Ahri pouts, and her ears flatten towards her skull. “Are you calling me narcissistic?”

“I’m not calling you _not_ narcissistic,” Kai’Sa replies, with an amused chuckle.

A huff. “You’re ruining the moment.” Ahri pushes herself up, hands weaving their way around Kai’Sa’s torso to drag her down. “You’re supposed to tell me I’m gorgeous and can do no wrong.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Kai’Sa follows Ahri’s lead, leaning in and crawling up the edge of the bed. “You’re gorgeous and can do no wrong.” She raises an eyebrow. “Better?” 

Ahri smiles, and her tail whaps enthusiastically a few against the covers at the praise. “Much better. Come here.” Pulling Kai’Sa’s hips up until she’s straddling her, Ahri hums in approval before pulling her down for a kiss.

It’s nice—soft and slow, and Ahri has a little glint of something in her eyes that just sends the butterflies in Kai’Sa’s stomach into a frenzy. At some point, Ahri’s hands wander up to drape around her neck, and Kai’Sa almost swoons when Ahri pulls her just slightly closer—not that there was much space left between them to begin with.

Eventually, it escalates to making out like stupid, horny teenagers, complete with wandering hands and teeth and tongue. It’s refreshing, and suddenly, Kai’Sa finds herself feeling like she had just woken up again, bright-eyed and energetic.

Ahri pulls back with a deep breath. “Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you come home all tired and sweaty?” 

Kai’Sa pauses. “Is it really that sexy?” She grimaces. “I smell.”

Ahri huffs, pressing a few kisses along Kai’Sa’s jawline. “Not enough to matter. Those stupid essential oils you wash all your clothes with drown it out.”

“Ah. So it’s not the tired and sweaty part that’s sexy, it’s the essential oils.” Kai’Sa almost wants to laugh when Ahri’s brow furrows, frustrated. She’s so easy to rile up sometimes.

“It’s not the goddamn oils, Kai’Sa.” Ahri pulls back slightly and shakes her head. “Trust me, you could not shower for a week and you’d still be the sexiest thing on earth.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kai’Sa says.

“You better,” Ahri says, before bringing her legs to wrap around Kai’Sa’s hips and flipping them over.

The breath rushes out of Kai’Sa’s lungs as her back hits the sheets. For someone not all that tall, Ahri is strong—incredibly so. Her strength is rarely used, and it’s not something all that obvious at first, as Ahri isn’t visibly muscular. Rile Ahri up enough, though, and her true colors bleed through, the monster hiding in a woman’s skin baring its fangs.

Clawed fingertips trail their way up the curve of Kai’Sa’s jawline, before Ahri leans in to whisper in her ear. “Seems I’m not doing a good enough job of convincing you. How about I show you instead? You’ve always been more of a hands-on learner, from what I know.” The words come with a hint of a low rumble underneath, almost a purr.

Kai’Sa almost chokes on her own spit.

For times like these, they usually have a system. Well—sort of. It’s less something official than something that just ends up happening anyways, but more often than not, they take turns. Sharing is caring, and all that. But Ahri, it seems, is feeling greedy today (not that Kai’Sa minds all that much.)

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed.” With a deep breath, Kai’Sa props herself up on her shoulders as Ahri moves her way down her stomach, plotting a trail with teeth and tongue, peeling clothes off as she goes. “But I thought it was my turn today.”

Ahri raises her head, and the way her eyes narrow slightly makes her look like a predator on the hunt. “I changed my mind. Do you have a problem with that?” Her tone almost dares Kai’Sa to challenge her. 

Kai’Sa pauses, audibly gulping. “I mean. No, not really, but—”

Ahri cuts her off, placing a finger on Kai’Sa’s lips to shush her and lowering her head back down. “Then shut up and let me work.”

Kai’Sa can’t find the words to respond, mind going blank when fangs nip their way along her thigh. “I... Fuck, okay,” she eventually gets out, and god, does she normally sound that whiny? Kai’Sa can _feel_ Ahri smile at that. Leaning her head back and dropping herself down, Kai’Sa lets her eyes fall shut. “I just—it’s my turn.”

“Shhh… Don’t worry about that. Just let me be greedy, okay? I’ve got you. We’ll worry about me later.” Another nip at her skin, and Kai’Sa can’t think straight. “Just keep your eyes on me, Kai’Sa.”

It takes more effort than it probably should for Kai’Sa to prop herself up again, any coherency she might have had long gone. She follows the sound of Ahri’s voice and the sunshine in her eyes up, up, _up_ , all the way to the stratosphere. What goes up must come down again, and clawed hands are there to catch her when she falls. 

Kai’Sa takes a moment to catch her breath. Ahri takes the opportunity to crawl up the bed and restart their earlier make out session. 

They part again, and Ahri cups the sides of Kai’Sa’s cheeks in her palms. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kai’Sa echoes, breathless. 

Ahri smiles. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Kai’Sa chuckles. “Great. Better than good. You?”

“I’m good.” She pats Kai’Sa’s cheek lightly like an old, affectionate auntie. “Was just worried I lost you there for a second.”

“Mmm.” Kai’Sa smiles, lightly trailing her fingers through the ends of blonde tresses. “Would you miss me if you did?”

“Of course,” Ahri responds, without hesitation. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

“You might need to show me the way,” Kai’Sa says with a small hum, trailing her hand up to scratch behind Ahri’s ears. “I’m not good with directions.”

“I know,” Ahri replies. “That’s what I’m here for. Between the two of us, we’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I am madly in love with these two?


End file.
